


三分之三

by PIKA1225



Category: All俊 - Fandom, NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIKA1225/pseuds/PIKA1225
Summary: 诺俊娜俊星俊私设可孕 严重ooc勿上升
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Kudos: 23





	三分之三

**Author's Note:**

> 诺俊娜俊星俊  
> 私设可孕 严重ooc勿上升

他们三个好像生气了。因为黄仁俊那天下午下班后突然跑过来跟他们说，我怀孕了。

谁也不知道这是谁的孩子，来的太突然，黄仁俊又不肯说，把诊断书当个宝似的护着，锁在抽屉里。李帝努不信邪，不知道从哪顺了一把螺丝刀，趁着黄仁俊出去上班跑他书房里撬锁，结果发现这人在抽屉自带的锁外面又安了两把锁头。

何必呢？大家只是想知道孩子他爸是谁，毕竟黄仁俊是他们三个辛辛苦苦供奉着的神仙，他们三个的命根子全都掌握在这位小神仙手里。李帝努是黄仁俊在学校门口咖啡店里捡回来的，他当时正拿个笔记本在窗边边喝咖啡边办公，李帝努颠颠的端了杯卡布奇诺就过来了，还装模作样的系了个围裙装服务生。黄仁俊把杯子挪开，发现底下的小碟子上面贴了张纸条写的他电话号，加了微信之后聊了半天才发现这人根本就是咖啡店老板。一杯卡布奇诺骗一次炮，还牵出来后面这么多事，黄仁俊怎么想怎么觉得亏。

罗渽民是李帝努的发小，是个自由奔放的摄影师。但是他再怎么气不过，也确实是李帝努先被黄仁俊带回家的，即使罗渽民是黄仁俊的初恋。这世界上就是有这么巧的事，黄仁俊大学的时候第一个喜欢的男生就是罗渽民。他贱，明明自己也有很多人追，放着体育生阳光大男孩不要，偏偏就喜欢招摇过市美丽动人的小骗子，他满心欢喜的以为罗渽民是白月光红玫瑰漂亮的金丝雀，被人骗走初夜之后才知道他就是个不要脸的强盗。听说了李帝努死皮赖脸住进黄仁俊家之后他也不认输，立马拎包入住非要插一脚。

朴志晟来得更突然。黄仁俊是李帝努他家咖啡店对面高中的语文老师，朴志晟是隔壁初中部的体育老师，跟他单位隔了一片小操场，有时候他在教室讲卷子，低头能看见朴志晟一米八的大个子在小操场上带着一群初中生小豆包打篮球。人家是刚从师院毕业的热血实习生，黄仁俊一社畜早就对办公室恋情失去新鲜感，更何况八竿子打不着的关系，他怎么能想到朴志晟也会跟李帝努罗渽民似的同流合污？这事也怪黄仁俊不小心，同事聚会碰见朴志晟也在隔壁吃饭，喝多了酒后乱性谁也挡不住，只记得他被人拖进车里亲，失去意识之前他还叫朴志晟记得戴套。

黄仁俊虽然是个语文老师，但他数学成绩也不差。比如说大家都知道三角形是自然界中最稳定的形状，现在扔给黄仁俊一个n＝4的多边形，他怎么安然无恙明哲保身把自己稳定在暴风雨中央？白天在学校当知心大哥哥，晚上回家被三个男的轮番轰炸糖衣炮弹，就为骗他一晚上床上快活。不值，黄仁俊为自己感到不值，他虽然是个社畜，可是社畜也有选择快活的权利。

所以这个孩子真是来得早不如来的巧。黄仁俊在饭桌上宣布三个月不能发生性关系时这三个大男人的天都塌了，连猜拳洗碗这个饭后固定环节也没人积极参与了。黄仁俊有那么一瞬间是觉得后悔的，因为他怕罗渽民这个小心眼因为吃不到嘴里，明天做饭的时候在饭菜里给他们下毒。

不会的，不会的吧。他现在可是重点关注对象，肚子里带着个小东西，谁敢动他？

李帝努不信邪，他偏要说敢。都说金牛座的男生适合带回家当老公，黄仁俊倒是觉得他捡了个定时炸弹回家。李帝努床下做他的小天使，床上就变成个撒旦，每次他睡醒了做早饭一旦穿上那件粉红色的围裙，李帝努一定会小狗一样的百米冲刺跑进厨房，用湿漉漉的鼻尖拱他的脖颈，然后伸手解他的围裙，脱他的裤子，用那双磨咖啡豆的手揉他的屁股，手指伸进后穴，直到那里流出水来，根本没有一点想好好做人的样子。能吃到黄仁俊的早餐对于另外两个人来说是随缘的，但对于李帝努来说是大概率事件，因为他不必等，粉红色的黄仁俊就是他的早饭。

如此李帝努，顶着咖啡师的名号做黄仁俊腿间的畜生，在厨房里亵渎小神仙的身体，他还有什么大逆不道的事是做不出来的？比如黄仁俊再三强调的不准趁他洗澡时进他浴室，罗渽民朴志晟两个怂货谁也不敢，李帝努被黄仁俊撩得上脑，不管到底怀了没有，把人从浴缸里捞起来就是一顿蹂躏。黄仁俊吓得哪敢反抗？也顾不上捂着肚子了，被李帝努抓着大腿按在瓷砖墙壁上肏，感受他腰腾空时李帝努滚烫的阴茎在他肚子里顶撞。黄仁俊问他你看上我什么了？李帝努总会回答我喜欢你的脸。肤浅又粗暴，爱情就是这样来的，所以李帝努最后射在了黄仁俊脸上，小可怜漂亮的鼻梁上挂了几滴污浊，完事之后他软着两条腿爬到李帝努后背上，咬着人优秀的背肌撒娇让他把自己脸给亲干净。黄仁俊，这是你自己说的。李帝努欣然答应，捧着黄仁俊的脸摔到卧室床上，嘴巴轻轻叼着他的鼻尖又做了一次。

可是说到底朴志晟还是年轻。小孩儿见黄仁俊吐得凶，每天一包话梅供着，黄仁俊看电视的时候得有两个人陪着，一个在他头上做枕头，一个在他脚下做脚垫，朴志晟每次最享受的就是轮到他当枕头时沙发上的时光。仁俊哥毛茸茸圆溜溜的脑袋躺在他大腿上，从他的角度看足够把仁俊哥可爱的耳朵描画个遍，他伸手喂什么黄仁俊都会吃，让仁俊哥在他腿上躺一天不动弹，朴志晟会让罗渽民把楼下小卖店的话梅糖全都搬空。他不是变态，他就是喜欢黄仁俊叼住那一小颗话梅时湿润的舌尖会碰到他的手指，他眷恋那一刻，然后也不管旁边当脚垫的是谁，掰过黄仁俊的脑袋以人工呼吸的姿势跟他接吻，舌头能直接吻到仁俊哥脆弱的小舌头。

朴志晟到底还是小孩，不敢越雷池半步，他听说了昨天李帝努在浴室上了黄仁俊之后气得本来想去砸李帝努的店，他知道黄仁俊不会允许他那么做。他跟帝努哥和渽民哥不一样，从来都只是仁俊哥下班后在旁边默默接过他公文包的那一个。黄仁俊上半身归属权被另外两个激烈争夺时，他会让他们扶好黄仁俊，抬起脚给他换鞋。他就连跟黄仁俊做爱的时候都是小心翼翼的呵护，即使正是馋嘴想要品尝欲望的年纪，连把他搁到床上的动作都是小心翼翼的，像手里捧着颗水晶球怎样都怕碎，怀着这样心情的朴志晟只用嘴也能让黄仁俊感受到汹涌的爱意。朴志晟的阴茎进入他时，他正飘在云端似的跟小孩儿接吻，两条舌死皮赖脸的互相缠着不愿意分开，就连乳头被掐住的时候他大脑里反射的都是羞耻的快感。朴志晟享受他被顶弄时发出的呻吟，听得他身心愉悦，在学校小黄老师是所有人的，在床上小黄老师可以是他一个人的。

黄仁俊在家跟偷情似的，嘴上说着怀了个小东西，其实每天都会被他们仨钻了空子给掼到床上去。他最怕跟罗渽民做爱，因为这人有着可怕的性欲，非得把他肏得半个身子吊在床外面叫得流口水才算满意，每次跟罗渽民做爱之后身上痕迹多得就像跟他打了场拳击。罗渽民说这是他表现对仁俊的爱的方式。黄仁俊确实也知道，他想起来大学的时候他追当时的万人迷罗渽民费了九牛二虎之力，才加到人家的微信。他几乎用了一个月的生活费把人追到手，罗渽民用一对手镯就把他骗到了床上。他太好看了，罗渽民太好看了。黄仁俊临近高潮的时候被他掐着脖子，他突然就开始思考起人生，发现世界上真的没有绝对的表里如一，你看罗渽民亲手把那对手镯戴到他手上的时候笑得多么甜蜜，而到了床上只会把自己嘴亲到咬破，让他流血。我不是想让仁俊痛苦，我只是太喜欢你了，罗渽民总这么说，我太喜欢仁俊了，喜欢到想让你为我受伤。而黄仁俊只觉得他没有能力驾驭一个自由的灵魂。

于是罗渽民就是那个第一个被开刀的。李帝努在饭桌上终于忍不住了，即使黄仁俊嘴巴真的只是结了血痂而已，李帝努气得好像黄仁俊被人捅了一刀，饭碗一摔拉着黄仁俊去卧室上药，联合小朴老师对他发小采取冷暴力，然后关上卧室门只肯对黄仁俊流泪。黄仁俊受宠若惊，头一次直观的感受到别人对他如此在意。他心里被李帝努气愤的泪水填得满满的，平日里只知道揉他屁股的小狗此时哭得湿漉漉的，但是一声也没有哽咽，他只是无声的叹气，任由黄仁俊给他擦眼泪，然后苦口婆心教育他，仁俊，被别人爱的同时也要学会爱自己。

罗渽民被朴志晟打发去洗碗了，小朴老师也很气的，他从前以为这只是仁俊哥和渽民哥之间的小情趣，也许帝努哥今天的生气多此一举了，但是仁俊和渽民之间恰好就是需要这样一个举动去平衡。朴志晟想破脑袋也无法理解摄影师可怕的爱，他想，为什么爱一个人要让他受伤？在这点上他绝对站队李帝努。罗渽民家中地位一落千丈，朴志晟甚至怀疑如果不是因为现在伙食靠渽民哥掌握，李帝努真的会把罗渽民扫地出门。

黄仁俊被李帝努的眼泪吓得好几次周末都在他咖啡店度过，罗渽民被发配到大洋彼岸写生去了，朴志晟满心欢喜以为他终于能和仁俊哥玩沙发play，结果接连几天都是帝努哥接他回来。他不是没想过黄仁俊在照顾李帝努情绪这个可能性，可是明显他才更需要黄仁俊的宠爱。于是朴志晟明目张胆趁着课间逮住黄仁俊，以要求黄老师照顾为由，在小操场旁边的公用厕所后面，虫鸣和树荫下掐着黄仁俊的腰后入。他看到他的小黄老师手无力的扒住水泥墙壁，制服衬衫被他叼在嘴里，从后面顺着阳光只能看到黄仁俊的腰妩媚的挺着的弧度，那妩媚只属于朴志晟，他们在阴凉里来了场刺激的性爱。仁俊哥会再怀一个我的孩子吧？朴志晟边掐着他腰对他说，边把滚烫的精液射进黄仁俊的后穴。如果孩子没了，你们几个一个都别想逃。黄仁俊虚弱的扒着朴志晟的脖子呢喃，指望他产生一点为人父的罪恶感。而朴志晟只是啄了啄黄仁俊的嘴，趁机美滋滋的揉了把小圆屁股。

朴志晟被李帝努知道他在学校跟黄仁俊玩野战之后也被骂了。因为黄仁俊回家后立马就发烧了，黄仁俊死活不愿意去医院，李帝努没办法只能凭借一己之力物理降温，让朴志晟去煮粥给仁俊喝，又怕他把厨房炸了，两头兼顾忙得团团转。罗渽民在大洋彼岸发来视频问候了一下仁俊，并肆无忌惮的对他们俩进行了不负责任教育。李帝努听得直冲罗渽民翻白眼，并诅咒他晚上梦见跟狮子睡在一张床上。黄仁俊发着烧也不忘安慰愧疚的朴志晟，李帝努在旁边勤勤恳恳看着病号喝粥，他只能敷衍似的亲亲小孩儿的额头，只是这样李帝努都要醋得两眼发光打算直接送走朴志晟。

然而小病号死守的秘密并没有保密到最后。李帝努不知道想出什么方法撬出了那本诊断书，给罗渽民打了个越洋视频电话见证这奇迹的一刻，然后翻开第一页上面写着“肠胃感冒”。

黄仁俊呢？他听见动静早就手脚飞快把自己锁进卫生间里，李帝努怎么敲门也不开。朴志晟吓得怕李帝努直接冲进去把黄仁俊做到死还特意拉着他，但一想前几天黄仁俊还说孩子没了都怪他也有点生气，几个大男人因为黄仁俊的骗局慌成一团，回过头想想还有点好笑，朴志晟心疼被发配边疆的罗渽民，也心疼他买的那么多包话梅糖，全喂了这个小没良心黄仁俊。

李帝努总算把卫生间门打开了。黄仁俊窝在浴缸里装死，怕他害怕朴志晟还特意先李帝努一步进去抱住他。我知道你怕，朴志晟用他这辈子最温柔最温柔的语气跟黄仁俊说，我们几个跟你没必要永远保持平衡，只要你觉得舒服，我们随时等待着爱你。

黄仁俊做了什么？他只是想在暴风雨中央稳住脚，不想过每天不踏实的日子。他用假怀孕骗来了来势汹汹的三份爱意心满意足，早就做了踏踏实实过日子的打算。认可爱意的手段有点不齿，不过这并不妨碍黄仁俊享受在其中。李帝努红着眼睛也跪在浴缸边，轻轻掐了一把黄仁俊的脸蛋。小黄老师早就哭成个泪人，在朴志晟怀里哭的上气不接下气，边打嗝边说不许逼我了，李帝努无奈的揉揉他耳朵，说抱歉宝贝，让你难过了。黄仁俊哭得更凶了，不过被安慰过后此刻多的倒是愧疚。我真的低估了他们有多爱我，黄仁俊被李帝努朴志晟连哄带亲的抱出浴室，哭累了还在胡思乱想，以后可千万不要怀孕，一场他惹出来的乌龙就已经足够了。临闭眼前还惦记着让罗渽民快点回来，怕他被狮子咬了，甚至脸蛋上还挂着一颗可怜的泪珠。可是有什么办法？他就是恃宠而骄，因为黄仁俊所拥有的其中三分之一份爱就已经足够他幸福一生，更何况别人永远也无法比拟的那另外三分之二。

FIN.


End file.
